Buffy's dilema
by Touch The Dark
Summary: Spike returns through a portal and is human. he answers the phone and when dawn talks to her dad she says that spike is buffy's boyfriend, so spike, buffy and dawn end up spending two weeks in LA. Buffy's feelings for spike are rekindled in this story.
1. Body

All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

Buffy's dilemma: Chapter one

Everyone stared at the unconscious body that was Spike lying on the basement floor.  
Buffy was knelt at his side with tears in her eyes.  
It had been two months since SunnyDale had been destroyed by Spike and the amulet and she couldn't believe it when less that two hours ago she got the fright of her life. She was tidying up when a big portal had open up in the basement and threw Spike out of it; she hadn't said a word since. Willow was the first to speak.  
Willow: is he real? I mean he isn't a figment of our imagination is he?  
Tears rolled down the golden cheeks of Buffy. She touched his chest as if to sooth him and she jumped up off the floor in surprise.  
She had felt something that she thought she would never feel before, Spike with a heart beat? Everyone looked at her as she was looking at the peaceful body which was him.  
Willow? Are you okay? what's wrong?  
The slayer paused before she spoke and then turned to her friends.  
Buffy: He...he has a heart beat, i felt it Dawn: What? But how?  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders.  
Buffy: I don't know (turning to Willow) look after him, i need to go to work, call me if ANYTHING changes Willow: Will do, no need to worry...Buffy, what should i tell him if he wakes up?  
Buffy: The truth... Dawn let's go In that Buffy and Dawn left to go to the new school leaving Willow, Xander, Andrew and Faith to look after Spike. 


	2. Spike's horror

Buffy's dilema: Chapter two all of the characters belong to joss whedon

Willow, Faith, Xander and Andrew sat in the kitchen talking about the morning events.  
They were all shell shocked at the return of Spike, but even more so about the fact that he had a heart beat. Andrew took a sip of his juice and spoke.  
Andrew: i can't believe it! he is really back...there is soooo much i want to say to him Xander: Hint Andrew i don't think that your the only one...besides he could be like that for the rest of the time that he is here They all nodded in unison at what Xander had said. Maybe he would stay asleep forever or maybe he would be messed up, nobody knew and nobody knew where he was.  
Willow: Do you think he was in hell?  
Faith: Do i think he was in hell? Yeah... ever all he WAS a bad ass vamp for what 130 years Willow: Okay,i take that back Xander looked and the clock. He was late for work.  
Xander: Sorry girls... and Andrew, i gotta shoot or i won't have a job!  
Willow/Faith/Andrew: see ya later Xander walked out of the house.  
Faith: Speaking of which i got training to do Andrew: And i told Buffy i would research on Spike's return Willow: So that leaves me and the sleeping man They all giggled and got off to do what they needed to.

At Cleveland high Buffy was sitting at her desk...daydreaming when Robin walked in.  
She was staring at her computer as Robin walked over and waved his hand in front of her face.  
Robin: Hello? Earth to Buffy?  
Buffy looked up and gave a weak smile. He could see something was bothering her, so he took a seat.  
Robin: So what's the low down at command central? any new baddies popping up?  
He paused and then continued to speak.  
Robin: It's not Faith is it? is she cauising trouble?  
Buffy shook her head to say no.  
Buffy: something bigger than that...way bigger Robin: OHHH! i was right then, big bad and all Buffy: No, no big bads, just big confusion He looked at the blond confused and baffled. Ahe was all upset and confused not because of a big bad?  
Buffy: It's, um... about Spike Robin: He is dead? just a tiny hint i already noticed, you know the whole him not being around?  
Buffy formed tears in her eyes as she was about to speak about Spike.  
Buffy: He's not dead, well not since 6 AM this morning...no he is very much alive A look of shock came on Robin's face and then a look of sadness when he saw Buffy's face was wet with tears.  
Wiping them with a tissue he spoke.  
Robin: You didn't want this to happen? because your not the only one who was glad he died, after all he did kill my mother She shot a look of hatred towards him.  
Buffy: How could you say that? He saved the world, for god sake Robin! and yes i am glad he's back, it's just he has a Heart beat... all human He sat in confusion for a while and then stood up.  
Robin: I gotta go, classes to take Buffy: Whatever.  
When he left she began to sob so much her make-up was running.

The room was dark and lonely. Spike opened his eyes and screamed in horror.  
He frantically looked around his surrounding, in search for the woman who sent him through the portal.  
"No this can't be! she sent me through the portal...back to hell!" Spike thought 


	3. Family crisis

all the characters in this story belong to joss whedon.

Spike's horror.

The room was dark and lonely. Spike opened his eyes and screamed in horror.  
He frantically looked around his surrounding, in search for the woman who sent him through the portal.  
"No this can't be! she sent me through the portal...back to hell!" Spike thought He tried to get up but felt a sudden weakness in his legs. He began to choke as he gasped for air.  
Spike realised that if he shouted someone in hell might be able to hear him, so that is what he did.  
Spike: Hello? Can anybody hear me?  
In the kitchen Willow heard the shouting and headed straight for the basement.  
Willow turned the light on at the top of the stairs and Spike shielded his eyes from the brightness. He heard a clanging sound coming from somewhere, but he could not figure out where.  
Spike: Come on! i know your in here somewhere you bitch!... you said you would send me back...but oh no!  
YOU sent me back to hell!  
Willow was confused. She looked at Spike covering his eyes because of the light and she smiled.  
He saw a pair of brown boots come towards him and he got a little scared.  
Spike: Go on, kill me! after all this is hell.  
Willow: I didn't realise that the basement was THAT much of a hell He carefully took his hand away from his eyes to see a red-haired witch, that he was fond of looking at him.  
Willow: You do regconise me don't you?  
Spike nodded his head slightly, whilst rubbing his eyes. She took a seat next to him on the bed.  
Willow: You hungry?  
Spike: Starving She helped him up off the bed. up the stairs and into the kitchen. Spike looked around and saw the mountain of dishes, while Willow was rattling around in the cupboards for something for Spike to eat.  
She turned to him with an apoligestic look on her face.  
Willow: How rude of me, i never asked what you like to eat He shrugged his shoulders.  
Willow: Okay...maybe something small, just to get you started... how does toast sound?  
Spike: Toast? sounds okay to me, Red The witch smiled has she heard his old pet name for her. Willow suddenly realised Buffy's words to her this morning.  
" if ANYTHING happens lets me know." Willow thought Willow: I've just got to make a phone call, won't be long... don't get running off on me now will you?  
Willow smiled at him and he weakly smiled back as she headed for the phone.

Buffy was with a student talking to them about being bullied.  
Buffy: So...Lisa is it?  
The girl nodded.  
Buffy: Why do you think these girls are targetting you?  
Lisa shrugged her shoulders.  
Lisa: Because i'm ginger?  
Buffy giggled at the girl's reason but the stopped herself when she saw her expression on her face.  
Buffy: Sorry... take my advice and ignore them they'll soon leave you alone...and if it counts for anything i have a friend who is ginger too Lisa smiled at Buffy and left. Buffy was so tired and she just wanted to curl up and die,  
when the phone rang anf made her jump. She picked the phone up.  
Buffy: Hello, Miss Summers guidence councilor, how may i help you?  
Willow: Hey Buffy, it's Willow Buffy: Hey... whats wrong?  
There was a silence and a banging noise from the kitchen.  
Willow: I think you better get back Buffy: Right okay... you can explain everything to me when i get back, i'll bring Dawn too Willow: Okay... see you soon, bye Buffy put the phone down and headed for Dawn's classroom. She burst in and Dawn hid herself in shame.  
Buffy: Dawn, we got to go home, there's a family crisis... sorry Mr Gates Mr Gates: that is ok Miss Summers Buffy stared at Dawn.  
Buffy: Let's go...now Dawn: Fine, i'm coming Willow was in the kitchen handing Spike the toast and a cold compress for his head. She watched him devour the toast like there was no tomorrow. " right, must be hungry." she thought Spike's eyes widened as his ate the toast and gave a big grin.  
Spike: Best toast in the world...mmm She laughed. She had never seen him like this in the whole time that she had known him. Willow handed him a drink of water as she heard the door going.  
Willow: Make sure you drink that and put the cold compress on your head, you had quite a fall He nodded and held the compress on his head.  
Buffy and Dawn walked into the house and smelt toast. Dawn giggled.  
Dawn: This is the "family crisis" toast?  
Buffy: No, Willow sounded quite worried when i spoke to her As she mentioned one of her best friends, Willow entered the room leaving the kitchen door wide open.  
Dawn could see Spike in clear view and Buffy Couldn't, so went running in. Meanwhile, the witch and the slayer spoke.  
Buffy: She probably needs a drink or something... so what is going on?  
Willow looked at her friend dearly as she spoke they heard Dawn shouting something.  
Dawn: OHMYGOD! Spike licked the crumbs of the toast off from his mouth and saw the sweet teenager as she squeezed him with a hug.  
Spike: Hey, little bit can you go a bit easy on the hug?  
He raised his eyebrow at her and she loosened her grip.  
Buffy heard a familiar british accent coming from the kitchen and tears came into her eyes.  
Willow: He's awake... quite funny actually, he thought he was still in hell.  
Buffy wasn't listening to Willow she slowly headed for the kitchen, tears and all.  
Willow: Buffy?  
She carried on into the kitchen.  
Dawn moved off Spike and smiled.  
Dawn: Sorry, it's just so amazing seeing you sitting there, when this morning you were out for the count He smiled softly, stroking his fingers through Dawn's brown hair. Then he saw Buffy, stood in the door way trying to fight back the tears, but she couldn't. His eyes began to well up with tears too.  
Dawn: Spike?  
He wasn't looking at Dawn anymore he was looking at Buffy. He gulped hard before he spoke.  
Spike: Please, love don't cry Dawn's lips formed an 'O.  
Dawn: I'll just leave you two to talk The teen walked past her sister looking her in the eyes and she saw a mixture of pain and happiness.  
Buffy walked to where Spike was and sat oppisite him. 


	4. Talking to him

All of the characters in this story belong to joss whedon.

Chapter 4: Talking to him.

Buffy's tears left a track on her golden cheeks. Her hands were on the table and she was playing with them,

when Spike took hold of them and caressed them gently. He tilted his head and smiled, still holding her hands in his.

Spike: I hate it when you cry... ruins your make-up They both smiled and she looked deep into his carrabien blue eyes.

Buffy: I-I don't understand... how? when? who?... please tell me what happened to you

He took his hand and wiped the tears from her face.  
Spike: Only if you promise you'll stop crying?

Buffy: Promise

Buffy smiled and Spike put his hand back in hers and cleared his throat.

Spike: Well, for starters I was in hell...they weren't physically torchering me, they were doing it mentally.  
they knew exactly what would make me hurt, the sound of you crying hours upon hours...it never stopped

She sniffled a bit and never stopped staring at him as he was explaining.

Spike: Then one day it stopped... then i was in a big, white room, all padded and everything and there was Tara, that Warren guy, some woman called Vala and... your mom

He looked at his true love and carried on.

Spike: Anyways, they were all talking amongst themselves, when your mom came over and spoke to me

Buffy: What did she say?

Spike: She was quite sweet to me actually, she that she had seen me being a hero, champion... saving the world 'n' all and that she thought i deserved a second chance at life... so i asked her why and she went on to explain

At the big white, unknown room Joyce spoke to Spike.

Joyce: Oh, my dear i have seen you grow from a monster, to a man... after you went Buffy was torn apart... i saw that

Spike: Wha?

Joyce: And i also saw you two together, how at rest you made her feel...normal, but exordinary, in my whole time i have never seen anyone love someone so much to die for them, for the world...now that is what i call love

He stared at Joyce with a blank look on his face. He didn't understand, why was she saying this?

Spike: You can see what people feel inside? Well that is bloody cool

She nodded.

Joyce: I also saw you in hell...not nice, so i took it upon myself to have a word with 'The Powers That Be." and i spoke with Vala

Vala waved and Spike and he gingerly waved back.

Vala: Hi

Joyce: She is going to send you back... i don't quite know what you will be, but you'll at least look the same

Back at the kitchen Spike continued to speak.

Spike: And so the next day, that Vala chick opened up the portal and the rest you already know

Buffy: Normal, but exordinary? she don't half come out with things...but i think she made the right choice The new hell mouth might open up at any time an-  
Spike interupted her.

Spike: Buffy, i'm human, not super human, can't help out with all the fighting and what not...sorry

She bowed her head in shame. How could she forget?

Buffy: Tis okay, no biggie... i think i better leave you to get some rest or whatever you want to do

He nodded.

Buffy: I got to call Giles at his new shop, fill him in

As Buffy stood up, Spike grabbed her hand.

Spike: Buffy... I'm glad i'm back

Buffy: Me too

She smiled sweetly at him and walked away. 


	5. abracadabra

All the characters in this story belong to joss whedon.

Chapter 5: Abracadabra

Giles was sorting out the stock for his new magic shop, which he had called 'Abracadabra" when the phone rang.

He walked over to the counter and picked up the phone.

Giles: Hello, welcome to Abracadabra, Giles speaking how may i be of assistance?

He heard a slight giggle at the other end of the phone and sighed.

Giles: Buffy...how can i help?

Buffy: Just thought i'd fill you in before anyone else

Giles: Go on

Buffy: You know how Spike was all motionless this morning, well... he ain't no more

Buffy could hear Giles take his glasses off and clean them.

Giles: Dear lord... is he ok? has he told you anything?

Buffy: He's fine and yeah he told me something... he was in hell and my mom got the powers to send him back

Giles: Poor lad... tell that i am thinking about him and that if needs anything at all not to hesitate in asking,  
that goes for you too, Buffy

Buffy: Thanks Giles, i better get back to it, it's 4 PM and Xander is due back soon, see you soon, Bye

In the living room Dawn and Willow were talking to each other. Dawn's face expressed delight and Willow's expressed

scaredness. The girls could hardly believe it.

Dawn: He felt so warm it was scary, how a bout you? what did you do?

Willow: I helped him out the basement, made him toast and gave him a cold compress

Dawn had a look on her face that said "what?"

Dawn: Cold compress?

Willow: Fell off the stool he had a nasty bump an-

At that moment Xander, Faith and Andrew walked in. They all looked happy with themselves.

Faith had seen Robin after his shift, Xander had just got promoted and Andrew had Been employed by Giles.

Xander: So how was your day, girls?

Dawn: I lost my pen and i got dragged out of lesson by Buffy

Faith: For what reason?

Dawn: "family crisis" thats how she put it anyway, bu-

Willow cut Dawn off.

Willow: Spike's awake, that was the crisis...i was getting all panicy and stuff didn't know what to do

Xander, Andrew and faith's lips formed a grin on their faces.

Andrew: I gotta go talk to him... thank him

At that moment Buffy walked in and spoke.

Buffy: No can do, sorry guys

Faith: why not?

Buffy: Sleeping, it's been a long day for him... anyway what happened to you guys?

They all sat down and began to talk about their day. Buffy however, wasn't listening all she was thinking about was how Spike REALLY was because being in hell must do stuff to you. She stood at the bottom stair of the basement and watched Spike sleep. Peacefully. 


	6. the call

All the characters in this story belong to joss whedon.

Chapter six: The call.

Spike Smiled as he saw the sunlight beaming through the little basement window and he shook his head as he looked around.

" really need to perk this room up." he thought to himself.

He got him self dressed in some of Xander's clothes and headed upstairs.

When he got to the kitchen he was greeted by Dawn and a bowl of cereal. He sat down as Dawn pushed the bowl towards him.

Dawn: I figured you'd be up soon, so i made you a bowl of cherrioes, you like?

Spike nodded as he stuffed his face full of cereal. Within two minutes Spike had finished the whole bowl.

Dawn looked shocked.

Dawn: It's not a race you know, more?

Spike: Thanks, but no thanks... i'm gona go watch TV for a bit...

As he walked off he said something.

Spike: Feel free to join me after the cereal fest

She giggled and carried on eatting.

Spike sat down in front of the TV and flicked through every channel until he found a decent program.

He was just getting into Fear Factor when the phone rang.

"bloody hell" he thought as he walked to the phone and answered it.

Spike: Hello

Man: Hello is Buffy or Dawn available?

Spike: Um... Buffy's in the shower so that would leave Dawn... just wait a sec who are you?

Man: Hank, Hank Summers

Spike: Right (covering the phone) Dawn!

Dawn answered with a mouth full of cereal.

Dawn: What?

Spike: your dad is on the phone

Dawn ran as fast as she could to get the phone off him and smiled as she did so.

Spike went back to watching the TV.

Dawn: Hey dad, hows LA?

Hank: It's great... Dawnie, sweet heart, who was that man who answered the phone?

The teen paniced as she thought of an explanation to give her dad and

then all of a sudden she blurted something out.

Dawn: Buffy's boyfriend... he's really kinda cute, he's called William

Spike cringed at the word 'cute'. but hang on a minute did she just say boyfriend?

Hank: Oh well that means one more person will be coming

Dawn: Coming where?

Hank: How would you, Buffy and William like to come to LA for two weeks? See your old dad?

Dawn: Yup, deffo... i'm sure they would too, okay dad when do you want us to come?

Hank: Saturday, just OK it with your sister first

Dawn: Will do ( Buffy walks down the stairs) love you, see you Saturday

Hank: Love you too Dawnie, bye

Dawn put the phone down and smiled. Buffy looked confused, then looked at Spike and then Dawn.

Buffy: Whats going on Saturday?

Dawn: Dad has invited us to go to LA for two weeks

Spike looked pissed off and had his 'not happy' face on.

Buffy: Whats up?

He pointed to Dawn and spoke.

Spike: Ask the bit

Buffy whizzed round to Dawn and had her arms crossed.

Buffy: Why is Spike pissed at you?

Dawn fiddled with her hair as she braced herself.

Dawn: I couldn't think of anything else to tell him Spike answered the phone and dad asked who he was i said

he was your boyfriend!

Dawn took a deep breath as she hadn't taken any whilst explaining the whole pissed Spike thing to her sister.

Buffy's eyes widened in horror.

Buffy: You did what!?

Dawn: I am sooooooo SORRY it just came out...sorry

Buffy plopped herself on the chair and Dawn sat next to Spike.

Spike: You do realise that i am going to have to come along for the trip?

The girls nodded.

Buffy: It's okay we'll deal with it... can work on our acting skills

The trio burst out in a laughing fit that could wake the dead...literally.

After the laughing had stopped Spike spoke.

Spike: Does this mean were a couple? 


	7. the things we know about each other

All the characters in this story belong to joss whedon.

Chapter 7: The things we know about each other

Buffy had took it upon herself to take Spike to look around Giles' shop.

she was worried at how her and Spike would seem in front of her dad and wife Jane. The thought was all too much.

Spike and her a couple? She knew it may be a dangerous place to go after their history, what with the rape attempt

and the whole saving the world bit, but somehow she knew that they would be OK. She looked up at Spike and

He looked nervous, like he was meeting someone new. She took his hand and looked at him.

Buffy: Spike, don't worry, Giles isn't gonna bite your head off, he was actually quite pleased

when i said we were going to show our faces

Spike: who said i was worrying?

Buffy: Duh? it's written all over your face silly

She laughed and let go of his hand as they entered the shop.

Andrew was serving a customer and Giles was sorting the books out

and when he turned around he saw Buffy and Spike. Taking off his glasses and cleaning them in true Giles style

he looked at Spike and smiled as he walked over to them.

Giles: You look peachy Spike (holding out his hand) welcome back!

Spike took Giles' hand and shook it.

Giles: come and sit down

He showed them both to the table and they all sat down.

Andrew: thanks for shopping at Abracadabra, have a nice day!

Andrew shut the cash register and began to talk and walk towards the table.

Andrew: That lady was nice, you know i could get use to th-

His jaw dropped as it was the first time he had seen Spike since the day he died.

Andrew: I think the pale look suited you better... (hugs spike) my frodo has returned!

Spike coughed as if to give a hint but Andrew just basked in the moment.

Giles: Andrew will you please let go of Spike and sit down?

He let go and sat down muttering to himself "ruining my moment".

Giles: So Buffy any new creatures on patrol?

Buffy: i haven't had time to go patrol... Faith has been doing it, but Saturday me and Dawn are going away

Andrew: Oooh, anywhere nice?

Buffy: Just LA to see dad

Giles: Bring back a present

Giles smiled, but as he looked at Spike he was having a laughing fit.

Andrew: Did we say something?

Spike wiping away his tears of laughter began to explain.

Spike: Well it was ME who answered the phone to him and Dawn had to explain who I was...

Buffy: She said that Spike was my boyfriend

Giles: What?

Spike: You heard watcher

A silence fell across the room and no one spoke for a few minutes until Andrew spoke.

Andrew: So does that mean your going to LA too?

Spike: Sure does 'Sam'

Spike was refering to Lord of the rings of course. Buffy and Giles went off to the stock room

before Buffy and Spike left, Andrew whispered something to him.

Andrew: Think of all the fun you could have...

Spike: Yeah

A wide grin formed on Spike's face and he raised an eye brow.

Buffy and Spike went to the mall after leaving the shop because Spike needed some clothes,

in fact he was in dier need of some and she also wanted him to look nice. He had got three pairs of black jeans, a pair of blue jeans, a variety of tops and shirts, which he maoned about them

not being his style or colour and he also needed underwear. After two hours of shopping round

the mall Buffy took Spike to a cafe and sat at a table.

Spike: you even going to buy yourself anything instead of buying me lots?

Buffy: Hey! you NEED these clothes and no i spend way too much on me, now pick something from the menu

She handed him the menu. He poundered on what to have and he sat there for a full ten minutes thinking,

when Buffy just fed up.

Buffy: Come Spike i want my chocolate sundae ice-cream!

Spike: Ya what? I'll have the same then ( saying quietly) if it saves you moaning

She shot a 'how dare you' look at him and went to order the food. A short five minutes later Buffy returned.

Buffy: Here's your chocolate sundae ice-cream (handing the bowl and a spoon to him) Spike

He watched Buffy eatting the sundae like no one has ever done, like it was going to vanish.

He tilted his head and smiled at the slayer. Buffy looked up as she was polishing it off and licking

the chocolate off her lips.

Buffy: What?

Spike: Nothin'... just i don't understand how a tiny woman like you can eat a big bowl of ice-cream in under five minutes

Buffy picked up Spike's spoon, with a load of ice-cream on it and smiled.

Buffy: Easy...just...like...this

She shuffed the spoon in his mouth. He growled at the divine taste that was the chocolate sunae ice-cream.

Buffy: See you like it! and i think you could eat it in less than five minutes

Spike's eyebrows shot up.

Spike: Is that a challenge slayer?

Buffy: Sure is ( looks at her watch) now start chomping!

Four minutes and thirty seconds later, Spike's bowl was crystal clear and he had a big, fat smile on his lips.

Buffy stood up with the bags.

Buffy: Come on we better get back

Spike: yup, i'm comin'!

Spike yelled as he ran after the little blond, whose hips were wiggling side to side. It truely got him in a trance.

Dawn, Faith, Andrew, Xander and Robin were playing cards when Buffy and Spike walked in. They all stared at the amount of

bags that Buffy and Spike had.

Robin: And who are all they for?

Buffy: Spike... like it's any of your business

She hissed at Robin.

Faith: Hey B! what was that for?

Buffy: He pissed me off the other day... take a tip, ROBIN do not piss me off

Robin: Got it and i'm sorry bout what i said

She put the bags on the floor and noticed Spike had gone upstairs. "Must need the toilet" she thought.

Later on that evening Buffy had a pen and note pad in hand and wrote at the top

'The things i know about Spike.' She and Spike had made an arrangement that they would each write down what they know

about each other, so that they could prepare themselves for LA, as it was only two days away. she began writing:

1. His name is Spike aka William 2. his eyes are blue...dreamy 3. he is 150 years old 4. was sired in his early 20's (i think)  
5. he LOVES watching passions 6. his real hair colour is a browny red 7. he loves me a lot 8. killed two slayers... nearly three 9. died to keep me safe

At the end of her writing her list she was in tears. Buffy was crying at the fact that he loved her and she had never

returned that love...well she did and never believed her, but who could blame him. she waited for him in her room.

Spike was sat on his bed in the basement and began to write his list.

1. her name is Buffy Anne Summers 2. she is 23 years old 3. she has hazel eyes and blond hair 4. she is the slayer 5. she died saving the world 6. misses her mom 7. makes my legs turn to jelly and my heart pound every time i see her 8. has a teddy called mr. gordo 9. i love her

Spike smiled as he walked to Buffy's room. He was a little nervous because he didn't know if his

list would be ok with her and was scared of what she may have wrote. He knocked lightly.

Buffy: Come on in Spike

He pushed open the door, closed it and when he turned around he saw her sitting in pink girly PJ's

her hair in pigtails. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful.

Buffy patted to a spot next to her on the bed where Spike could sit. They exchanged lists and read them over.

Spike: i was 22 when i was sired and how the hell did you know my REAL hair colour? and dreamy?

Buffy: Your roots and i get lost in them easy is all

As she read Spike's list about her she began to cry. He cupped her chin in his hand so gently and wipes the tears away.

Spike: What's wrong, pet?

Buffy: Do you really go like that? and you really do love me don't you?

Spike: Yeah, you have that effect on me and yeah i do...

She looked at him as he looked down at the floor. smiling she played with his hair. when he looked up their eyes connected

and Spike pulled Buffy in for a kiss. Their tounges colliding as they made music with each other and then Buffy pulled

away.

Spike: pet?

Buffy shook her head.

Buffy: We can't do this...Sp-William i am sorry

He got up looking hurt and walked out. She hated hurting him but she just wasn't ready. 


	8. practise run

All the characters in this story belong to joss whedon

Chapter 8: Practise run

Dawn was in the cafiteria with her friends Carly, Jo and Di discussing which boy was the hottest

in school, when she saw Buffy looking around for somewhere to sit. She waved and Buffy looked and came over.

Dawn: Squish up guys

All the girls moved up to make a space for Buffy. The slayer was shocked that her little kid sister

had invited her to sit with herself and her friends.

Buffy: So these are your friends?

Dawn nodded.

Carly: I'm Carly

Jo: Jo, nice to meet you

Di: Hey, i', Di

Buffy smiled at the girls in delight.

Buffy: Hi Carly, Jo and Di...i'm buf-

She was interupted by Di.

Di: Buffy? yeah we know who ya are Dawn here won't stop yappin' about you

the girls giggled and Buffy raised an eyebrow.

Dawn: So, Buffy i heard your bedroom door slamming last night, arguement?

Buffy: No, not exactly...and is this the place to be discussing this?

Dawn: no

With a mouth full of sandwich, Carly spoke.

Carly: So, you all set for LA, Dawn?

Dawn: Way much, i miss my dad...but it's great living here with Buffy (looks at buffy) plus i kinda made a BIG mess

Jo: How?

Buffy's eyes widened as she realised what Dawn was about to talk about.

Dawn: Well, you see we got this guy living with us... he's called Spike

Carly choked on her sandwich, Jo spat out her drink and Di just sat there.

Carly/Jo: EWWW

Carly: i mean what a weird name

Di: I kinda like it

Jo: WHAT? are you some freak or what Di? only a freak would like someone with a name like tha-

Buffy got angry and interupted.

Buffy: it's a nickname... in his band, his real name is William

Dawn: As i was saying before we started getting into a discussion about Spike's name, when my dad called he answered the

phone and i said that Spike was Buffy's boyfriend

They all smirked and got up.

Di: Ya comin' Dawnie, gonna spy on the football team?

Dawn's eyes lit up, but stopped.

Dawn: i'll catch you guys up

Carly/Jo/Di: Okay

The girls walked off leaving Dawn and Buffy sitting at the table. Dawn took a sip of her drink and spoke.

Dawn: So what happened last night? no point in lying i already know something happened coz the way your door slammed

Buffy sighed and gazed into her ice-cream.

Buffy: We had sundae chocolate ice-cream, was such a nice day out... and then i went and ruined it

Dawn: how? i mean you didn't snap at him did you? oh god please say you didn't?

Buffy: no... we did these lists of what we knew...anyways i got upset, cried, he kissed me and i pulled away

told him we couldn't, he was hurt Dawn

Dawn: So would i if i made a move and the guy i liked pulled away

Buffy looked at the time and realised she was making Dawn miss out on the spying.

Buffy: Go enjoy the spying, i'll be okay

With that, Dawn kissed Buffy on the cheek and ran off to her friends. Buffy held her head in her hands.

Spike was sitting watching the TV when Buffy got home from work. She tried to sneak in but it never worked.

Sitting on the sofa next to Spike she noticed he had moved over to get away from her.

Buffy: So, what have you done today?

He never looked at Buffy when replying to her.

Spike: Stuff

She rolled her eyes at him and just got so upset she was practically screaming at him.

Buffy: God damn it Spike! look at me will you!

He looked at her with such anger and hurt in his little blue eyes she could feel her eyes welling up.

Spike: Why should i when YOU don't even wana know! (standing up) you know what? sod this i'm going for a fag

Buffy felt so upset at him when he said that and the fact that she had upset him. in that she went to her room and sobbed.

It was 5PM and Dawn had just returned from having pizza with friends when she noticed no one was around. She just

figured that they were all out so sat watching TV. Meanwhile Buffy was packing hers and Spike's things ready for tomorrow's

big trip to LA. She had stopped crying by now and just focussed on seeing her dad when Spike walked in.

She knew he was there, just didn't want to let him know.

Spike: Um... Buffy?

He rubbed his neck a little as she was turning round.

Buffy: What?

She hissed.

Spike: I wanted to apoligise for before...I-I didn't mean to get all snappy, just upset is all

She sighed as she tried to pack the stuff.

Buffy: My fault... stupid case

Spike: Here let me have a look

He opened the case and gave a smile as he saw how neatly she had packed everything and they both tried shutting the

case, when Dawn showed up in the door way and she giggled at the sight of Buffy and Spike trying to shut the case.

Spike stopped to talk to Dawn.

Spike: Hey there

He smiled.

Dawn: Hey, listen you guys i was thinking...your gonna need to practise for tomorrow

Buffy mumbling: practise what?

Dawn: You know the whole kissing thing, your gonna need to be convincing...and i could judge you

Spike and Buffy both stared at Dawn in shock.

Spike: In front of you?

Buffy: Not gonna happen

Dawn huffed and pouted at them both.

Dawn: come on! i can tell you if you convinced me or not

Buffy slammed the suitcase shut in anger.

Buffy: Okay, you get what you want, but i am never doing it again... in front of you, come here

Spike walked towards Buffy. He couldn't believe he was letting her do this to him all over again.

He stroked her hair and began to kiss her softly. the soft kiss turned into a rough kiss. Spike held her arse in

one hand and played with her hair in the other. Dawn's jaw hit the fall " i only said pratise" she thought.

Buffy and Spike were lost in the moment when the teen coughed. they pair pulled off each other.

Dawn: That WAS convincing, but you guys are sooooooooooooo gross

With that comment Dawn stormed out, leaving the pair confused about their feelings for each other.

Buffy finally got the case shut and fell onto the bed, with Spike sitting right next to her.

Spike: what was that Buffy?

Buffy stared at the floor in an effort not to make eye contact with him.

Buffy: I don't-don't know... it was just going to be a quick peck, you know? but i got caught up

He nodded in agreement and took Buffy's hand.

Spike: Can i stay here tonight? i get lonely down there

She smiled.

Buffy: Course

They both lay in bed and fell asleep. 


	9. meet the parents

All the characters in this story belong to joss whedon

Chapter 9: Meet the parents

Spike dragged all the bags into the boot of Giles' car. They were borrowing it to get to LA as his car had gone.

He came back into the house to say bye to everyone. Buffy had just been hugging everyone and Dawn

had left a little treat for them all.

Spike: Bags are packed

Buffy: Good

Giles made his way towards Spike and took him to one side.

Giles: Promise me something, will you?

Spike nodded.

Giles: Good... do not under any circumstances let Buffy drive my car, got it?

Spike: Got it, loud and clear

Spike was just about to walk off when Giles Shouted him.

Giles: And when you get back there'll be a job waiting for you

Spike's eyes lit up with joy.

Spike: Really? i mean, you want me to work with you and Andrew?

Giles: Yes... your human now and you need to earn a living... can't expect Buffy to keep up, now can we?

Spike: Good point

The men shook each others hands and Spike shouted the girls.

Spike: Girls, come on, if you wanna get there for 5 PM then you better get ya Summers asses into the car!

He chuckled to himself at his comment. Dawn and Buffy walked down the stairs and straight to the car.

He followed them and got into the drivers seat and put his seat belt on and ordered the Summers women to do so too.

The three of them waved good bye to their friends. "these next two weeks will be fun" Buffy thought.

Spike put on his favourite band Gunns 'n' Roses, Buffy and Dawn snorted their noses at it.

Buffy: Don't you have any GOOD music?

Spike: This is good... just you don't like it, silly, silly girl

Buffy: Girl?

Spike: Woman

Buffy: That's better

Dawn was munching on a bag of potato chips and she had just thought of something.

Dawn: Spike, do you have a last name?

He choked on his own saliva.

Buffy: You okay, honey?

Spike: Yeah, and yup i do... not sure i want to share

Dawn pouted and he saw it in the mirror.

Buffy: We're waiting

Spike: It's... Kingston

Dawn: William Kingston, catchy

Buffy was tapping along to the tune when Spike noticed.

Spike: Thought is wasn't good?

She just shrugged it off and Spike carried on driving.

'Welcome to Los Angeles, the city of angels' the sign read as Spike drove in.

Spike: Which way now, buffy?

Buffy looked out the window.

Buffy: take the second left, then straight down the road, then take the right and it's number 45

Spike: Rightie o

The car was pulled up outside the house. Spike stared at how nice the garden looked with all the flowers and everything.

The girls and Spike got out of the car and he grabbed the bags out the boot and headed towards the door.

Buffy knocked as hard as she could and Jane answered.

Jane: Girls! o come in, come in

Jane hugged both Dawn and Buffy.

Jane: How have you been? lets start with you, Dawn

Dawn i've been good, school is wicked and well Buffy has been soooo different

Buffy: i have?

Spike: Yes sweet heart you have

Jane couldn't believe it, British?

Jane: You must be the man Hank has been going on about for the past three days, William is it?

Spike: it's a pleasure

He planted a kiss on her cheek.

Jane: Hansome and polite not something you find every day

Dawn giggled at her step mom saying that about Spike, especially if she had seen them last night "Ewww" Dawn thought.

Buffy: Anyway, where's dad?

Jane: Just gone to get some shopping, shouldn't be long...why don't i show you to your rooms, you can unpack your stuff

Spike: Good idea

They all went upstairs and Jane showed them to their rooms. She showed Dawn to her old room and

then showed Buffy and Spike to theirs.

Jane: I hope it is to your liking

Buffy: It's great, thanks

Spike: Yeah thanks a lot Mrs Summers

Jane: Oh Will call me Jane please

He brushed his hair to free his waves.

Jane: i'll let you unpack dinner's at half 7

Jane smiled to herself as she walked away. Spike sat on the bed while Buffy unpacked their things. the way she

moved was like a dance, her little, tiny butt in really tight jeans made him think things he shouldn't be or should he?

She stopped moving and turned to him. She sat on his lap and placed her hand on his chest. His heart was beating steady.

Spike looked into her pretty hazel eyes.

Spike: What you thinkin'?

Buffy: nothing much just want to enjoy these two weeks is all, being all normal and with you here thats what's gonna top

it off

She leaned in towards him and planted a soft kiss on his rosey pink lips. She saw his lips curve into a smile.

Spike: Come on missy we better get ready for your dad

Buffy: yah huh

She hopped off his lap and all the way down the stairs.

Hank pulled his car into the drive and took a look at the car outside it.

Hank: Nice

He opened the door to see his eldest daughter standing there in a pretty purple dress with her hair shining so much

it was almost like the sun. Hank dropped the shopping and gave Buffy a hug. She returned the hug and almost squeesed him.

Hank: Working out have you? Buffy it is so good to see you

Buffy: I have and i am glad to see you too... been meaning to call

Hank stroked his daughter's skin.

Hank: Your the picture of your mother

At that moment Dawn came running down the stairs.

Dawn: Dad! ( giving him a hug ) missed you so much

Hank: Like wise... you've grown into a proper little lady haven't you?

Dawn: excuse me? i am taller than Buffy

Buffy: Are not

Dawn: are too!

Dawn pulled tounges at Buffy.

Hank: Anyway, where is that boyfriend of yours?

Buffy: He's just getting himself ready, said he didn't want to make the wrong impression

Then the Summers women all got a shock of their lives when Spike walked down then stairs in a pair of black jeans and a nice

dark red shirt and he also smelt heavenly. He walked over to Buffy and gave her a quick peck before she introduced him.

Buffy: Dad this is William, William this is my dad

Hank looked Spike up and down before he spoke.

Hank: Well i can certainly say you look decent, nice to meet you

Spike: Like wise Mr Summe- Hank With that they all went to the dining room for dinner. 


	10. the dinner

All of the characters in this story belong to joss whedon.  
Chapter 10: The dinner

They all sat round the table as Jane served up dinner; it was sausage cassorole. Spike's eyes widened as he seen the dinner

and Buffy stared at him.

Buffy: Hungry darling?

Spike: Yes i feel like i haven't eatten in days

Jane chuckled at her step daughter's boyfriend.

Jane: Eat as much as you like, just as long as we all get some

She smiled politely as they all tucked in. After they had finished Hank began to talk.

Hank: So how did you two meet?

Spike: Buffy knows my uncle... i had a bust up with my folks back at England, so i came to stay with him and he introduced

us

Buffy: We've known each other for a while he was coming back and forth and six months ago he decided he had enough in

England

Hank took a sip of wine as he was absorbing all the information about this guy.

Jane: How long have you been an item?

Spike took Buffy's hand into his and smiled.

Spike: Three months, two weeks and three days

Jane: oh my i can see you really both are connected

Dawn bursted out in laughter.

Dawn: Sorry just they ALWAYS connect in some shape or form

Buffy gave Dawn a look of 'your so dead' but carried on with the conversation.

Hank: do you have a job? any hobbies?

Spike: I work in my uncle's shop and i like singing... trying to think of a stage name but nothings coming to mind...

i mean William Kingston doesn't strike as talent

Dawn: What about Spike? that's a cool name right?

A grin came across Spike's face as he heard Dawn suggesting his name as a stage name. Buffy noticed that Spike looked tired.

Buffy: You okay? you we're driving for a long time... he insisted that he drived all the way

Spike: Just a bit washed but i'll do... thanks sweet cheeks

Hank: you'll have to sing us a song at some point then, i myself would love to hear your voice and i am sure jane would

too

Jane: Oh yes

Dawn yawned and looked at the time.

Dawn holey moley! it's half 9... got anything planned for tomorrow?

Jane: as a matter of fact yes, i want to take you girls to the mall and i think your dad wants to spend manly time with

you, William

Spike: That is good we can go through songs and stuff

"Buffy's birthday is in three days" Spike thought as a cruel plan came into his head that screamed PARTY! 


	11. maybe some day

All the characters in this story belong to joss whedon

Chapter 11: Maybe some day

Buffy and Spike were sitting in the living room of her dad's house watch something about whales on the TV

When Spike said something.

Spike: I love you... Buffy Anne Summers

She tried to avoid eye contact with him as she heard those three small words. He was desperate for a reply,

but she said something to him that he'd never expect to hear.

Buffy: i know you do...

"go on say it!" Spike thought

Buffy: But i'm not sure if i'm ready

Of course she loved him just the fact that she said it and he never believed her hurt her and she didn't want

to put herself and her feelings in that position unless she was sure he'd believe her.

She planted a soft kiss on his lips and got up.

Buffy: We better get to bed, busy day tomorrow

Spike: i guess

They got to the bedroom when he just took his clothes off and slept in his boxers, not even kissing her good night.

Buffy, Dawn and Jane were at the mall. Buffy was looking so miserable her little sister was worried,

so when Jane went to the toilet, Dawn and Buffy sat on a bench next to the fountain and the slayer pulled

out a box and opened it.

Buffy: You think he'll like it?

Dawn: Way much... are you gonna ask him to marry you?

Buffy choked.

Buffy: No, it's just a gift... lost his other skull ring when he turned to dust

Dawn: so what is really bothering you?

Buffy sighed as she replays what Spike said to her, the fact he was still hurting from being in hell and being rejected.

Buffy: Confusion is all

Dawn: Eh? Confusion of what?

Buffy: Well when Spike was all beam of sun in the hell mouth... i said something to him and he didn't-

Dawn: believe you? still don't get what confusion has to do with it

Buffy:...i said that i love him, REALLY love him, non of this pretend stuff... but i don't know if i want to get back

into that with him after him saying that he doesn't believe me, maybe some day i will

The teen's eyes glowed when she heard her big sister admitting something that she has never done before. Buffy knew

his feelings were genuine but she just wanted to be sure first, in case she let him down. 


	12. party plans

All of the characters in this story belong to joss whedon.

Chapter 12: Party plans

Spike and Hank were talking in the garden. Spike had felt really hurt at the fact that

he told Buffy that he loves her and she never said it back.

" she musn't love me" Spike thought

Hank handed him a glass of water and began to prob him.

Hank: I want to know EVERYTHING about you and i can't do that just through talking

to you... you see it's Buffy's birthday on Friday and i was thinking of doing a

surprise party for her, what do you think?

spike: I think it's a great idea... i was thinking the same last night

Hank: and you said that you sing so...

Spike laughed at the idea of HIM singing at her party.

Spike: I do a bit, but never in front of her, she might laugh

Hank: But it's her birthday! come on... it'll be fun, i'll find a song, you practise and

do it at the party

Spike bowed his head down in defeat.

Spike: ok, you win man

Hank was chuffed with himself because he might have a star in the making.

Hank was a manager of sorts and he thought that Spike might have the talent.

Hank: how about tomorrow morning for a practise? before we go to the beach?

Spike nodded as the girls returned, he took Buffy out of the way so Hank could

tell Jane and Dawn the plan.

Hank: We've decided to give Buffy a party Friday, invite All her old friends

Jane: Oh Hank that sounds lovely

Dawn: She'll love it

He had a big, wide grin on his face.

Jane: what is up with you?

Hank: nothing!

He didn't want to ruin the singing part.

Meanwhile, in the house Spike just shrugged at everything Buffy said, but he could see that she was upset.

Buffy got a small, red box out of one of the bags and handed it to him.

Buffy: That's for you, it's a sorry present and it's because you lost your old one

His eyes lit up when he saw the silver skull ring and hugged her.

Spike: thanks...

She sighed deeply and looked into his eyes and saw the pain. she didn't know what to do, so she did what she knew best.

Buffy: Did you mean what you said last night?

Spike: WHAT? what kind of a question is that!?... i mean't it with all my heart, soul and body Buffy... was expecting

something in return, but in true Buffy style you just ignored it

Buffy: I never ignored it, i just didn't know what to say

Spike: How about love you too? or was your little declaration not true on the hell mouth? just giving a dying man

his wish?

she could feel herself getting angry at him, but also upset. She had never been so nervous before, not with Angel

or Riley. There was something about Spike that made her tick. He gave her butterflies every time he came

into a room, but she was scared incase he left like the others.

Buffy: I-I'm not discussing this now!

With that she turned around and walked away with tears in her eyes. 


	13. oh how i love you

All the characters in this story belong to joss whedon.

Chapter 13: Oh how i love you

Spike and Hank had both got up super early so they could start practising for the party.

Buffy, Dawn and Jane were wondering what the men were up to.

Dawn: Did you say Will got up at 6 AM?

Buffy: O yeah... said he had something to do? any ideas?

Jane: none, Hank was acting strange too last night, grins and all

They all sat puzzled. Meanwhile Hank had Took Spike down to the music room to tell him

what songs he thought were good to sing.

Hank: Well, i've picked two song for you, just so i can hear the range in your voice

Spike: Two? yeah i can handle that, what are they?

Hank: Angels by robbie williams and loaded by ricky martin

Spike howled with laughter and asked Buffy's dad a question.

Spike: Where do i start?

Hank cleared his voice and started doing the voice warm ups with Spike.

It was pretty much like that all morning, the men stayed in the music room, while

the women stayed in the living room.

The afternoon had come. Jane had packed all the stuff for the beach, towels, sun block,

drinks etc. Buffy was wearing a white bikini, white flip flops and a yellow serong.

Spike was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black shorts, Dawn had a blue

bikini on and Jane and Hank wore the same colours as each other. Spike was still

upset with Buffy and even more because of the fact she blew the discussion away

when she was the one who started it, but he still thought she looked hot.

" god Buffy what i wouldn't do to get in between the sheets with you" spike thought

They all lay their towels out. Hank, Dawn and Jane were splashing water at each other,

Whilst Buffy and Spike sat watching them. Buffy saw Spike chuckle at Dawn Squelling

and also noticed he was wearing the ring she had bought him. They sat for a while in

silence before Buffy spoke.

Buffy: What were you doing with dad this morning?

Spike: was nothin'... talking is all

Buffy: yeah okay whatever you say

Spike screwed his nose up when she said that. He could feel himself getting in a mood.

Spike: it was!

She smiled sweetly at him, then sighed.

Buffy: I'm all nervous...

Spike: why?

Buffy: because of yesterday, i was a bit confused... my feelings that is for you

(looking at him) but now i've sorted them out i can say what i truely feel

Spike began to feel nervous too. Maybe he over reacted the other night?

She closed her eyes shut and said three little words quickly.

Buffy: I love you

His ears couldn't believe it. She had finally said it! his heart was pounding so much

it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

Spike: Say it-- say it again

She sat on his lap, stroked his hair and looked deep into his eyes.

Buffy: I...love (rubbing her nose against his) you

Spike burst out in tears. "What have i done?" Buffy thought.

Buffy: Spike?

Spike: I thought it was all a dream, that you just said it because i was dying, now i know

it's true

Buffy: course it was

She began to kiss his neck, nibble his ear and gave him a big snog. Spike cheekily

grinned at his true love.

Buffy whispering: let's do something kinky, tonight

Spike growled at Buffy and tickled her belly. 


	14. let's get it on

All of the characters in this story belong to joss whedon.

Chapter 14: Let's get it on

Buffy stood in the door way of their bedroom dressed head to toe in black. She was wearing

a baby doll dress. Spike growled at her in excitement and horneyness and licked his lips.

Spike: Come to daddy!

She shook her head and tutted.

Buffy: i'm not that easy!

He stood up and all he had on was his boxers and as he walked towards her with a sexy stride

saying something.

Spike: Really?

She looked at his arms and panted.

Buffy: really

In that instant he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to kiss

him. At first it was soft, but then it turned into rough and passionate as they fell on

the bed. Buffy slowly took his boxers off, making sure she maintained eye contact,

then Spike took Buffy's dress off. He played with her nipples with his tounge as he could

feel his penis getting harder and then he began to move slowly up and down.

It went faster and faster as they both were panting as they could feel the climax of their

encounter was near.

Buffy: SPIKE!

As she called his name Dawn covered her ears in the next room.

He groaned as a mass flow of seaman began to flow inside of her and he just

flopped to her side.

It was a few minutes before anyone spoke a word.

Spike: Your BLOODY amazing

Buffy stroked his arm.

Buffy: You are your self... i don't think i have ever made love like that before

He turned to his shining goddess in surprise.

Spike: Not even with captain cardboard?

she burst out laughing and shook her head.

Buffy: No... (kissing him) i love you spike

Spike: i love you too, Buffy

they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. 


End file.
